


Disappointed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his heart attack, Burt just wanted his son to go out and have a life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointed

Looking back on it he should have known that Kurt was close to breaking. 

Burt was exhausted and stressed from the almost constant hovering by his son. Kurt was there in the morning to give him his medication, to pick out his clothes, to make him every meal and to even get the remote. At first the babying was nice but it was really getting under Burt’s skin. 

"What about that boy you met?" Burt asked as Kurt placed a bowl of soup in front of him. "Brad? Blake?"

"Blaine?" Kurt’s ears went a little red. "I haven’t talked to him much."

"I thought you liked him," Burt took a bite and wanted so badly to add salt. "You should go hang out with him."

"I just met him a few days ago."

"Aren’t you bored to babysitting me? It’s been over a month since I got out of the hospital. Go out with your friends," he noticed that Kurt’s hands tightened slightly on the back of the chair he was standing behind. 

"You need help," Kurt said firmly. "Without me you’d…order pizza or wings or something."

"I don’t want you holing yourself up with me. You just made all these friends and now you’re blowing them off to count out my pills. I don’t want to see you go back to being so lonely," Burt felt annoyance flare up in him as Kurt’s jaw tightened. 

"I want to help."

"You worked so hard to make these friends and I hate to see you going back to being antisocial and lonely," Burt tried to keep his voice soft. "I’m just…a little disappointed that you aren’t trying."

Kurt’s breath hitched and then it came out in a wheeze. Shocked, Burt stared at his son who gasped for breath, eyes screwed shut and tears running down his cheeks. 

"Kurt?" He stood up and gently took hold of his shoulders. "Look at me."

Wide, panicked eyes snapped open and stared up and him as he gasped. Kurt’s body trembled under his hands and he was rapidly loosing color in his face. 

"Breathe."

Kurt buried his face in his father’s shoulder and his shoulders hitched with sobs. 

"Please don’t make me go," Kurt whimpered and Burt led him to the couch. 

"What’s going on?" Burt asked. 

"I thought you were going to die disappointed in me," Kurt sniffed. "And…and I was taking care of the house and shop and trying to deal with school and I was…it was so much.”

Burt felt like his heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t even thought of how Kurt had fared alone. He had taken on both his own life and Burt’s all while trying to deal with his struggles at school. He had never even thanked Kurt or shown any appreciation. 

“I’m sorry,” Burt said and Kurt rubbed at his face. “I am so, so proud of you and you are so strong. I just worry about you all the time.”

“I guess I know where I got it,” Kurt laughed tearfully. 

“Before you made your friends at Glee Club I always worried about you. You hear those stories about kids being bullied and…” Burt shook his head. “Then you started making friends and you became this amazing confident young man who was so sure of himself. I guess I saw you falling back and it scared me.”

Kurt nodded. “Can we make a deal? I’ll go out more and you’ll be healthier?”

“I think I can make that work,” Burt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burt for some reason tells Kurt he’s disappointed in him (like he did before his heart attack) and Kurt breaks down with a panic attack because of what happened last time. Burt finds out exactly how hard his heart attack was on his son. (Kurt staying alone while he was in the hospital, taking care of the house, the garage, bills and stuff)


End file.
